


You Shouldn't Read That

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, innuendos, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction Mentioned: “Four Hour Delay” </p>
<p>Summary: While on her bus, waiting to start filming again, Jennifer, co actor for Tom Hiddleston in a new film lets him borrow her laptop after his computer suddenly gives way. What he finds using it leads up to quite the confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Read That

“Hey Jennifer!” My attention instantly turns up from the book in my hands to hear a voice break the silence. “Jen?!”

“Yes Thomas?” I reply as my fingers hold the page in place as I look up towards my bedroom, where I hear my fellow co worker, friend, and past actor crush in the back of my work bus from the tiny man made office I put together in my bedroom.

“What’s your laptop password?” Tom Hiddleston, the leading actor in an upcoming film we starred together in calls out again. “I need to get to my emails ASAP!”

“I know Tom. I still don’t know why you can’t use your laptop.” I huff looking back at my book smiling a bit.

“I told you it went out. I won’t be getting it fixed or replaced till I’m back home in London.” he reminded me again, “So. Password. Please?”

“It’s on the post it note to your left on the wall.” I stated, “Big yellow one.”

“I see it.” he stated, his smooth English accent hitting my ears as I roll my eyes but a slight smirk formed, “Crimson Light 8291. Alright. Got it.”

“Let me know if you need any more help.”

“I can and will….do.” There was a slight pause in his voice before I turned my eyes back up to the absence of sound except the small log in sounds of my computer coming out of sleep mode.

“Is everything alright?” I asked.

“Yeah. Yeah…sure. All fine…and dandy.” His words were sporadic as the slight sounds of clicking ceased.

“Are you sure? You sound like something bad just happened.” It was strange for him to talk in such a slow manner. Elegant his voice was, but slow, that was hardly ever a thing, “Tom you are awfully quiet in there.”

Standing I place a bookmark in the book before putting it on the small couch in the bus. Slowly walking toward the bedroom part of it I peeked around the corner to see him staring at my laptop. His hand was positioned below his lips, almost as if he were in a trance, intrigued at what was on the screen.

Peering further around, I jumped as his eyes connected with mine then gesturing at the screen before him, “What’s this?” he asked as I realized what had been present on the screen.

It was a site, that was linked to an old fanfiction of mine that I had personally written out as a private fantasy of mine, explaining details of a random encounter with Tom himself, at an air port.

The fic was called “Four Hour Delay.” and I knew with the look he was giving me, he seemingly wasn’t impressed, or so I thought.

“Um…it’s nothing.” I stated in a nervous manner, “It’s nothing at all.”

I went to reach out and exit from it before Tom’s hand pushed me back a it with his long fingers on my shoulder, “No. No. I’m intrigued.”

“You really shouldn’t read that.”

“Why shouldn’t I? This was written by you, about me.” His eyes it the screen again. His smile widening with a small bit of air and a single “eh” of his laugh escaping his lips. Clearing his throat a bit he began reading out the words from the fic, which made me shake with embarrassment.

“His fingers pressed harder inside me, “Come on, what do you really want?” He was now grinding himself into the small of my back, still vigorously fingering me. His voice now in a low growl, “What do you crave?”

He turned looking at me, as if trying to continue, repeating the last sentence, “What do you crave? Hmm Jennifer?”

I flushed over red, “I… I….” taking a step back I watched him slowly stand, “Something tells me that there is far, far so much more where that came from. Is there not?”

“I plead the fifth.”

“Do you now?” Tom seemed to be enjoying his findings at he turned and crossed one leg over the other, “No. I knew you were a fan, ever since I met you weeks ago. You’ve become calmer, but even great acting skills can’t hide things such as this. See… even now you are blushing, and as I always say, that calls your bluff more than anything.”

“Well. Weren’t you supposed to be using my computer to read your emails?” I asked, trying to make him continue with his task, “Besides that was written a few years ago.”

“YET it is book marked RIGHT on your browser as “Hiddleston fanfics.” A mark that was made quite recently it seems.” His grin was that of a Cheshire cat.

I sat down on my bed with my back facing him, my hands now pressed against my warming face. Sighing I stared at the opposite bus wall. “And so what if it was?” I asked, “You just think I’m a horny overachiever.”

“Eh heh… Jennifer, you are my co worker, supporting, actress and friend. You don’t think I’ve been around enough to not have at least one of the people I work with before they met me fantasize?”

“Yeah, but you probably didn’t stumble upon their collection of smutty fanfiction, now did you? Seems a bit more classy on their part.”

“But they only TOLD their stories and feelings just by word of mouth. You spent the time writing it, your words flowing through your fingertips.” Tom stood, slowly walking around and sitting next to me on my bedsides. His fingers pulled my now hanging head to look up at him, staring deep into his crystalline blue eyes. 

“You are only saying that to make me feel better.”

“No I’m saying that because you are worth not being upset over for something as petty as fan fiction. I wasn’t lying when I said I was intrigued.” He smiled, “How about this. Let me check my email, and then you can show me what else you have written, and who knows…” a smirk formed at the corner of his mouth, “ I may possibly get ideas.”

I smile meekly, my eyebrow crunching, “You… you are saying that…”

Pulling my chin closer he smiled, “We have half a day before we’ve gotta get filming our intimate scene. I say, I can learn a bit more from you, to make it look….” I was only a couple inches from his face, “Natural.”

Pulling me close he engulfed me into a kiss. I almost felt like I was dreaming as he slowly pulled away. “Email. Fanfictions. Ideas.” He stated.

“It’s a plan.” I smiled back, “Thanks. It means a lot.”

“I don’t mind.” he patted my leg, “Besides, it’s what you crave is it not? Something longer than a Four Hour Delay?”


End file.
